The Lure of the Darkness
by Graceybrook
Summary: Universe Alteration of 5x08 where Regina is cut by Excalibur, not Killian, you can probably guess what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

**So this came to me at half 1 in the morning when I should've been sleeping (whoops) But I just couldn't sleep until I wrote it, so here you go. Universe Alteration where Regina is cut by Excalibur, not Killian, you can probably guess what happens next...**

 **Thank you to my awesome beta Jess! Keeping me sane!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything (otherwise that episode would've gone very differently)**

Regina fought desperately against the iron tethering her to the tree, watching Merlin slowly choking the life out of Mary Margaret, Emma collapsed on the floor pleading with Merlin to fight against the darkness, seeing how blue Mary Margaret was becoming she was finally able to wriggle her wrist out of the cuff (they really should make cuffs small enough to hold a woman's wrist) lunging forward she swung her fist out and hit Arthur square in the jaw, making him drop the sword and allowing Merlin to stop fighting.

"Mom!" Regina turned and saw Emma run over to her mother, unlocking the chains with a flick of her wrist. "Are you okay?" Mary Margaret nodded and embraced her daughter, David running over and joining his girls.

"Regina, you're hurt" Robin noticed as he joined her, futilely trying to run after Arthur as he freed Zelena from her tree and the pair vanished in smoke.

Regina reached up and touched her neck, feeling something warm and sticky on her fingers. Pulling her hand away she saw blood. Arthur must have nicked her with Excalibur as he swung round. "It's just a graze" she waved her hand and her neck was good as new. "See all better." She added placing a kiss to Robin's lips.

"Thank you" Emma said, appearing at her side, arm laced between Hooks. "You saved my mom."

"What are friends for?" Regina smiled, wincing slightly as Emma pulled her into a hug, but softening and wrapping her arms around the blonde in return. "Now, I do believe we have the sword, the dagger and the flame, so why don't we get the darkness out of you? I hate to see what those Dwarves are doing to my town while we're away."

Emma nodded, bending down to pick up the sword she handed it to Merlin, who smiled weakly, stumbling slightly. "I'm afraid that battle rather took its toll, I need to rest". Nodding again, slightly worried this time, she flicked her wrist and transported all 7 of them back to Granny's.

Belle was on hand with several of Merlin's books, flicking through them hurriedly to see if there was anything to help him regain his strength. There wasn't so he simply sat down and took some water that was offered to him. Regina, David, Mary Margaret, Hook and Robin went off to search the forest for signs of Arthur and Zelena leaving Emma to retreat to the nearby well to try and light the flame.

"Need a light?" Emma turned at the sound of her voice.

"Regina." Emma almost breathed her name, sighing as Regina approached the edge of the well.

"I thought you could use a friend." Regina offered, smiling softly at the blonde.

"He's playing with me. He said I can't light it because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness." Emma looked back at the spark, closing her eyes, willing it to light.

"Are you?"

"Regina" Emma could sense the tone in her voice, the tone of disbelief.

"Hey. No one knows the lure of darkness better than I do." Closing her eyes to compose herself, Regina continued "You can lie to your parents. You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to _me_."

"I don't know." Emma huffed, sounding like a moody teenager.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Indulging every impulse, wielding great power, doing whatever you want." If Regina was completely honest with herself, she missed the power, missed the darkness letting her do whatever she wanted.

"Yes. Yes it does, is that wrong?" Emma admitted, her voice quiet, ashamed of how the darkness made her feel.

Regina sighed "Of course it is. But it is also _human_." Regina took a deep breath "Look Emma I know you. It took a long time but I _really_ know you and you're not as weak as I once was, so if you're clinging to the darkness, you have good reason and it's beyond temptation so what is it?" Regina's voice started to falter, why was Emma clinging?

"I don't know" Emma was confused, why didn't she know? So much was happening inside her head she couldn't piece things together.

"There's a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it. These walls you put up Emma, it's time they come down." Regina picked up the dagger, holding it aloft with a smile playing about her lips.

"What are you doing?" There was a tremble in Emma's voice, afraid of what Regina would make her do.

"Helping you break down the walls. As your friend I command you, dark one, tell me, why are you so afraid to give up the darkness?"

"Once I let it go I won't be able to protect my family." Emma breathed a sigh of relief, there, she admitted it.

"That's another wall, Emma. Now… the truth." Regina's eyes narrowed, that's not the reason, it can't be, she knows the pull of the darkness, and she knows there's more.

"It is. Regina, please." Emma's eyes mirrored the pleading of her voice.

Emma's parents and Killian were approaching slowly behind Regina, not sure of the scene that was unfolding between them.

"No, it's not." Regina's voice cracked slightly but she pulled herself back from the brink of tears and continued "You just have to be brave enough. To knock down all those walls you're hiding behind. The dagger can make you look, but you, you have to choose to see. Now come on. Come on Emma, see. Tell me what you're really afraid of."

Emma opened her mouth to respond but was saved from admitting the truth when Killian tore the dagger from Regina's grasp and placed it back on the well.

"Regina, what are you doing?" David asked his tone severe

"I'm getting answers" Regina replied, as if she'd only asked Emma what the weather was like.

Emma picked up the dagger and the spark, turned on her heel and headed for the woods.

Hours had passed before Emma returned. Back at the diner everyone was gathered around the dagger, the sword, and the now burning flame, waiting for Emma to reunite the blades.

"Ready love?" Killian stood opposite Emma, watching her nerves spread through her as she nodded and smiled uneasily.

Emma levitated the flame above the table, concentrating hard. Everyone around her was mesmerised by the magic she possessed and staring at the hovering flame. Regina, however, looked only briefly at the flame. She had done this countless times herself, flames weren't hard to maintain, she didn't need to see this. Instead she focused on Emma's face, her eyes narrowed in concentration, tongue threatening to peek out of her lips as she smashed her hands together. The flame grew, its light dancing around the diner. Regina smiled proudly as Emma brought the sword up to the flame, all her magic lessons had paid off. Emma would finally be free of the darkness.

Suddenly Regina felt woozy. Reaching up to touch her neck she gasped when her fingers came away covered in blood. "Regina?" It was not Robin's voice that first called her name but Emma's, shortly followed by Henry's cry of 'Mom'. Pulling the sword away from the flame Emma dropped it back on the table as Regina collapsed into the seat behind her, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma pushed past Robin and bent down in front of Regina, reaching out to touch the hand not covered in blood. Henry appeared at her shoulder.

"Excalibur. Arthur nicked me with it earlier but I healed it." Regina breathed, wincing as she did.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that." Merlin uttered sadly. "Excalibur was forged to cut immortal ties, no wound from it can be healed. I'm sorry."

"There must be something we can do. That _she_ can do!" Mary Margaret's voice was loud, making Regina wince more as the sound bounced around the diner.

Merlin shook his head.

"No. I can fix this, my magic is powerful enough. I saved Robin for crying out loud." Emma protested, looking worriedly between Regina and Merlin.

"I'm afraid your magic isn't powerful enough. Nor is mine." Merlin added, sensing what Emma would ask next.

"There must be something I can do. Anything?!" Emma was panicking now, she couldn't lose Regina. Not now, not after what she had realised earlier.

She loved her. Emma loved Regina.

After all the years fighting for Henry to be _hers_ , accepting him as theirs, she'd never realised that she wanted them to be a proper family. It took Regina to see that, albeit with the dagger, but still. She couldn't lose her now.

The dagger. That was it, there was her answer. She could tether Regina to the sword, she could save her.

"The sword. What if I tether Regina to the sword? I can use the promethium flame and tether her to Excalibur, she'll be immortal. She'll live." Emma spun around to look at Merlin. His face gave Emma her answer. It could be done.

"Emma, no." Regina's voice was dry as she protested Emma's idea. "You can't. Don't create another dark one."

"Mom please. You'll die." Henry's cheeks were stained with tears. His hands grasping hers now, refusing to let his mother go.

"I can't lose you Henry, but if I become the dark one I'll end up pushing you away and I can't do that." Regina was struggling for breath now, getting paler by the second.

"No. Regina I can't let you die. I'm going to fix this and no one can stop me!"And with that Emma and Regina vanished in a cloud of smoke along with the sword, dagger and flame.

Regina winced as she fell back against the grass, Emma kneeling beside her. "Emma please." She was begging now, she couldn't go dark again, she couldn't lose Henry, lose the relationships she'd built with Mary Margaret and David.

And Emma.

"Regina it'll be okay, I'll fix this, please let me." There were tears in Emma's eyes now, her throat constricted with sobs and her voice barely more than a whisper. Blinking them away she continued, "I can't lose you. Look how far we've come. If you die I don't know what I'll do. Please... I love you."

Regina gasped through the pain. Emma loved her?

"I was finally able to admit it to myself when you told me to knock down my walls. I've been clinging to the darkness, thinking if I lost it I'd lose you too. You'd go back to Robin and I'd go back to Hook, but I don't want that. Not anymore. Please Regina. I can't lose you."

Regina didn't even try to stop Emma, knowing she didn't have much breath left she simply smiled at Emma and whispered, "I love you too." Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing became shallower and quieter.

"Regina! Regina come back to me." Emma screamed through the tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but we _can_ beat the darkness. Together." Emma picked up Excalibur, holding it over Regina she willed the flame higher. Encasing the sword, it glowed brighter and brighter until black tendrils erupted from its base and swirled around it. Merlin's name was erased and 'Regina Mills' was carved in its place. A blinding light erupted from the sword as Regina vanished leaving Emma alone.

Emma looked down at where Regina had lain but all that remained was the indent in the grass. Gone was Emma's white dress and cape, she now wore a black, scaly leather jacket with a large collar. She had succumbed to the darkness. Emma looked at the broken sword in her hand and the dagger sat at her feet. A single solitary tear dropped onto the engraved surface, dissolving into the metal without a trace. Soon, her parents would find her. Robin would find her. They'd want answers, to questions she couldn't hear. Not yet. Emma knew where she had to go, where every dark one began its life. In a puff of smoke she disappeared and reappeared beside the dark one's vault.

It had already started to open, a figure forming slowly as the darkness escaped the vault. Suddenly the black, shapeless mass solidified.

There stood Regina. Alive.

 **Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Glad you all seem to like this so far!**

"Emma, what did you do?" Regina's voice had a hint of fear to it that Emma hadn't heard in a long time.

"I saved your life." Emma said nonchalantly, standing her ground. Her new, dark persona filling her with confidence.

"You turned me dark! All the years I've spent fighting the darkness and you threw it away! Who gave you the right?" Regina was angry now. Stepping down from the platform and throwing her hood back, she stepped further into the dappled light and Emma was able to get a better look at her. What Emma had thought to be a black cloak was actually deep purple and now that Regina's face was visible Emma could see the fury dancing in her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Emma was scared of her. " _You_ became dark to save _me._ Why on earth would you now turn me dark?" Emma opened her mouth to respond but Regina cut her off "Miss Swan you can't go around turning people dark just so you won't lose them. It doesn't work like that."

Emma's face fell. Regina hadn't called her 'Miss Swan' for a long time. They'd been through so much. "Regina I'll fix this. I have a plan, trust me."

"Trust you? _Trust,_ _you_?" Regina almost laughed. "Trust the woman who just turned me dark, who let her emotions get the better of her. I asked you not to, I begged you. But you couldn't let go could you? You couldn't let go and now we'll both lose Henry." Tears filled Regina's eyes. She couldn't look at Emma anymore so with a flourish of her hands she vanished, leaving Emma alone in the clearing once more.

Emma didn't return to the diner, not right away. She materialised into what had been her and Killian's room in the castle. Walking over to the window she gathered all the dreamcatchers she had made, she needed enough to carry out her plan.

144 - She needed 3 more. With a flick of her wrist the dreamcatchers vanished to somewhere safe, she would collect them later.

Glancing around the room Emma looked for anything she could use to make her last three dreamcatchers. There was some willow branch holding up the drapes over the window. Smiling, Emma pulled the drapes down and began to shape the willow. With the hoops whole, Emma tore up the drapes and wrapped them around the willow circles into a web pattern.

With the last three dreamcatchers complete Emma smiled and vanished.

Regina was furious. She wanted to rip through Camelot, destroy it like she'd destroyed the enchanted forest. But that was the first step in succumbing to the darkness and Regina knew she would fight with every fibre of her being to stop that from happening.

Regina paced back and forth in the clearing she'd materialised into. It was far from the vault and Granny's so there was no chance of any unwelcome interruptions. She needed time to think. Sitting down on a nearby log Regina took a deep breath. She needed to see Henry first, needed to let him know that she _would_ fight the darkness but that when the inevitable happened, it was the darkness causing pain and not her.

Henry.

Tears ran down her cheeks fast and wet as she smiled sadly at the thought of him. She had to let him know that she was alive, despite the cost. It had almost killed her when Pan took his heart but she couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now. He had been so upset about his father and he had barely known him.

Standing, Regina took another deep breath and made up her mind. With a flick of her wrist she had transported herself to the well, giving herself some distance so she could walk into Granny's rather than give everyone there a heart attack. At Granny's age she wasn't sure she'd survive another one.

Regina peered in through the window; Snow was sat in a booth, her arms cradling Henry as he sobbed into her chest, Charming sat opposite trying to comfort Neal who had apparently sensed a change in the room and didn't want to be left out. Belle was sat opposite Robin with Roland beside her who was absentmindedly swinging his feet, Robin was just staring into the distance. Hook was sat at the bar taking a swig from his never ending flask of rum. Granny and the dwarves were just hovering, not really knowing what to do.

Regina pushed open the door, everyone looked up as the bell jingled. "Mom? Mom you're okay! You're alive!" Henry ran over to Regina and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I uh… yes… I suppose I am." Regina stammered hugging her son back with all her might.

"Regina? Regina what happened? Where's Emma? Merlin's gone so we assumed…" Mary Margaret said, slowly standing up and walking over to Regina.

"Last I saw of Emma she was at the vault of the dark one, so I guess your assumptions were correct." Regina breathed, watching the realisation dawn on everyone's faces.

"The vault… so you are-"

"Yes Henry I am. But I'll fight it, I will! I just need you to know… I need you to know that if I succumb…if the darkness takes over I will do everything –everything!- I can not to hurt you."

"Regina?" It was Robins voice now, he'd come out of his haze and was looking at her, confused. It had been so long since Robin had seen Regina like this, she wasn't full on Evil Queen attire, or even full on Evil Queen mentality but surely it was only a matter of time... "Is it really you?"

Regina could sense Robin's tone, he was uneasy. "Yes it's me, of course it's me! Robin? Is everything okay?"

"No, no it's not okay. Regina you're the dark one now. I can't put Roland in harm's way. I just can't. He's all I have and if someone gets hold of the sword they can make you do anything. I'm sorry."

Regina opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by Hook's voice. "This is all well and good but what about Emma? We need to find her!"

Regina turned sharply to glare at him. "Listen, Guyliner, your girlfriend did this to me and right now she's the last thing on my mind. If you want to go and get lost in Camelot searching for her like a little puppy then be my guest but _I_ would like to spend some time with my family before I succumb to the darkness your girlfriend has inflicted upon me." This wasn't entirely truthful, Emma was always on her mind but she needed time away to get her head straight.

"Regina don't talk like that! You won't give in, we'll help you." Regina half grimaced at Snow's enthusiasm. Good to see her hope was still intact.

"Grandma's right. When we first found Ma she was about to give in but she didn't, we can help you too."

Regina's eyes started to water again as she smiled at her son and her step-daughter and hugged Henry close.

Hook, who had once again been forgotten by the group, huffed impatiently.

"Fine. If you won't help Emma then I will." And he stormed out of the diner, the door shaking in his wake.

"Emma. Emma Swan." Hook was wandering through the field of middlemist flowers waiting for Emma. He thought that at some point she would come back to him. As he walked over to a nearby tree something caught his eye.

Dreamcatchers.

Must be more than a hundred he thought, just hanging from the tree. Reaching up to touch one a voice stopped him.

"Those aren't yours." Turning Hook saw Emma. But it wasn't the Emma he knew.

"Bloody hell Swan, what happened to you?" Killian gasped, looking Emma up and down.

"I gave in to the darkness, what does it look like?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"What are all the dreamcatchers for?"

"You won't remember." Killian looked confused so Emma continued. "If I tell you, you won't remember."

"Enough of the riddles Swan, please just tell me."

"Fine. I'm going to take the darkness out of Regina and myself and give it to Robin. Merlin said the darkness has to be contained within a living vessel, if I give the darkness to Robin and strike him down with Excalibur I can get rid of the darkness forever."

"Robin? Why on earth would you give the darkness to Robin? He's a hero! He has a son, he's about to have another child! The Emma I love wouldn't leave a child fatherless, she knows what it's like to grow up without one-"

"I'm still Emma, and I have a plan don't worry. It doesn't concern you." Emma turned on her heel and walked away

"Emma. Emma please. If you do this. There is no going back." Hook was pleading with her now.

"No. Don't you see? I'm doing this so I _can_ go back. So I can have a future."

"Emma," he sighed before continuing, "if you do this, I don't want a future with you."

Emma turned to face him again, a smirk playing on her lips. "Who said I wanted a future with you?" And with that she vanished along with the dreamcatchers.

Emma materialised in the castle courtyard with a handful of dreamcatchers. Immediately guards were upon her but with a flick of her wrist they collapsed to the floor. Waving a dreamcatcher over each of the guards, Emma watched their memories from the last 6 weeks dance through the webs. Once the memories were secure Emma sent the dreamcatchers back to her old room at Granny's.

Wandering through the castle Emma repeated the same pattern, knock out, extract memories, repeat. Approaching the throne room she threw the doors open to reveal Arthur, Gwen and Zelena stood arguing. With a wave of her hand she froze them, she needed them to know what was going to happen.

"Villain! What are you doing? Let me go!" Arthur screamed at Emma. Zelena rolled her eyes behind him.

"Oh really Arthur? Look at her, she's quite clearly succumbed to the darkness. Either that or she's finally got some fashion sense. You won't be able to reason with her."

Now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "I'll deal with you later, Zelena."

Zelena opened her mouth to respond but Emma waved her hand and the witch disappeared back to the diner. "Now where was I? Ah yes the dishonourable King and his Queen." Emma said turning back to face Arthur and Gwen, who both looked scared and confused.

"What are you going to do to us?" Gwen's voice was shaking as she questioned their fate.

"With you? Oh dear Queen, my plan involves far more than just you two. You need to get some perspective. Did you really think this was all about you? No I simply need to take your memories so you won't remember the last few weeks."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Enough of the questions already. You won't remember the answers anyway." Emma had been circling the table but stopped and faced the couple.

"Just tell us woman!" Arthur shouted.

"Touchy." Emma sighed, "All right then, I'm going to fix Excalibur and use it to vanquish the darkness. And if I left you with your memories you would no doubt be foolish and try to stop me because you think you have some stupid claim to the sword. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to go, people's memories to take. Busy day." And with that she knocked them unconscious and vanished into the night with their memories.

At the diner everyone was confused as to why Zelena had suddenly appeared, but none more so than Zelena, who was confused as to why Regina was dressed in what appeared to be her Evil Queen outfits. "I've only been gone for a few hours, why is everyone suddenly dressing better?"

"I would tell you Zelena, but you won't remember so why bother?" Everyone turned to look at the door as Emma appeared, 13 dream catchers appearing on the bar at the same time. Emma looked uneasily at Regina.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret was on the verge of tears as she watched her daughter strut about the diner. "Oh my, Emma, what happened to you?"

"I became the dark one. I saved the woman I loved and I became the dark one." There was a very audible gasp and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Really? It was pretty obvious, I can't believe none of you saw it. Admittedly it took me a while to see it but it's harder to notice on the inside. Anyway that doesn't matter right now, what matters is I'm going to fix it-"

"Emma you can't fix this. What you've done to me, to yourself..." Regina's voice was just as sad as Mary Margaret's, "it can't be undone."

"I didn't say I'd _undo_ it, I said I'd _fix_ it, really dear you need to listen." Emma retorted making Regina's mouth fall open. "What would be really helpful for me would be if you could form an orderly line while I knock you out and take your memories."

There was uproar from the diner as everyone shouted at once, until there was silence and everyone collapsed. "Worth a shot." Emma sighed as she moved about the diner collecting memories. She saved Regina for last, watching the moment when she'd saved Robin for her, when they'd freed Merlin from the tree and, finally, when Regina had told her she loved her. With a tear in her eye Emma stowed the memories away, ready to return when she'd fixed everything.

On the far end of the bar sat a pile of books, Emma stepped over Hook's sleeping form and grabbed the top one. She flicked through Merlin's books, looking for the spell she needed to return everyone home. Regina had told her Zelena cast the spell back in Storybrooke but she harnessed it to bring them to Emma by using her baby blanket. Unfortunately, Emma didn't have anything to use except the people currently lying on the floor in the diner. But it wasn't just them she wanted back in Storybrooke, she wanted Camelot as well. She needed something from their world. Something to lead them home.

Henry. He had been born there.

With the last piece of the puzzle Emma bound all those whose memories she'd taken together, changed Zelena and Regina back into their Camelot wardrobe and waved the wand over Henry. There was a whooshing sound from outside as a cyclone lifted up the diner.

Back in Storybrooke Emma vanished from within the diner before everyone else could come round, placing Excalibur in her bug and watching from afar as Sneezy and Sleepy ran through the diner door.

"We're back." David pointed out as he got to his feet.

"Bloody hell." Hook exclaimed.

Regina's voice was harsh as she looked around at the diner, confused. "This doesn't make any sense, we were just walking into Camelot."

"What the hell are we wearing? Sneezy what the hell happened? How long were we gone?" Leroy asked.

"6 weeks." Sneezy said, just as confused as the rest of them.

Regina's eyebrows rose and her jaw dropped. "What?"

"Our memories, they're gone." David sounded so annoyed when he spoke it made Emma chuckle.

"Again." Mary Margaret finished her husband's statement, almost bored.

Hook looked around the diner, "Where's Emma?"

Emma smiled to herself. 'That's my cue' she thought as she walked up the steps and stood in the doorway. "Relax, I'm right here." Everyone turned to look just as a light blew above her head.

"Mom? What happened to you?" Henry sounded so confused as he looked at his mother.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emma asked as she walked through the doorway. "You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me. And you failed."

Sneezy sneezed behind her and Emma turned, fully taking in his appearance "What the hell are you supposed to be?" Sneezy opened his mouth to respond but felt a sneeze coming on instead, before he could either speak or sneeze, Emma turned him to stone with a flick of her wrist. "There's no saviour in this town anymore"

"Emma, stop. That's enough" Emma turned to face Regina, the brunette's voice stopping her from smashing Sneezy to the ground.

"Or what?" Emma countered, her eyes challenging Regina.

"Or I'll do exactly what you asked me to do." Regina replied as she stepped up to face Emma and reached for her belt. Shock flashed across her face as she realised the dagger was missing.

"Looking for this?" Emma smirked as she held the dagger up under Regina's nose. "Nobody is going to touch this dagger but me. Now for what you all did to me, you're about to be punished." She turned, looking at Regina a moment longer than everyone else.

Hook stepped forward "Emma. Why are you doing this?"

She turned back to look at him. "Because I am the dark one." And with that Emma turned on her heel and vanished into the night.

 **Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the longer gap between updates! If any of you are following me you'll know I have another story on the go as well (check that out too if you want) but I'm also working on a fic for secret santa and I have presentations to do for uni so trying to juggle everything is proving difficult but I try my best! Hope you like this next chapter nonetheless.**

The crowd in the diner looked at each other confused. How had they ended up back in Storybrooke? Surely Emma would have needed to cast the dark curse to return, yet Henry and Hook were still standing. Regina's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out why Emma had given in to the darkness. When they found her with Merida she hadn't yet succumbed, Captain Guyliner had managed to talk her down. And she had had the sense to give Regina the dagger, to stop her if she got out of hand.

Looking at Mary Margaret, Regina could see the tears welling in her eyes. Her husband just as speechless as he wrapped an arm around her, cradling her to his chest. "Mary Margaret…" Regina started but didn't know what she could say, so she simply closed her mouth and placed a hand on her exposed shoulder.

"Come on Henry, its late, you should get some sleep." Regina turned and held out her hand to her son, who took it gratefully. Like his grandparents, Henry was on the brink of tears. "We'll find a way to help Emma tomorrow." She added looking back at Mary Margaret and David as she and Henry left the diner, still as confused as when they had arrived.

Over on Mifflin Street, Regina let them in using the spare key under the mat, making a mental note to find their old clothes as her keys and phone were in the pants she had worn when she arrived in Camelot. Henry ran straight up to his bedroom and slammed the door, making Regina wince. She wished she knew what she could say to make him feel better. Emma was his mother too. She wanted to be able to comfort him, she _needed_ to comfort her son.

Regina moved into her study and fixed herself a stiff drink. Sighing she sank into her chair and downed her glass. She wasn't tired but she knew she would only become cranky tomorrow if she didn't at least try to get some rest. Clambering to her feet Regina made her way upstairs, pulled off her Camelot dress and climbed into bed.

Hours passed and sleep still evaded Regina. Giving up she sat up in bed and sighed. Picking up the book on her bedside table Regina flicked through it before placing it back down. She didn't feel much like reading. Instead she climbed out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Rifling through her cupboards Regina pulled out various ingredients, thinking that if she couldn't sleep she could at least use of some of them before they expired.

It was half past 10 before Henry finally emerged from his room red eyed and hair tousled, looking like he had had about as much sleep as his mother. "Wow mom did you bake all this last night?" Henry looked over the breakfast bar strewn with strudel, mini pies, cupcakes and cookies.

"I couldn't sleep, just kept tossing and turning. So I thought I'd do some baking." Regina said as a matter of fact, as if baking at 3am was normal for the Mayor of Storybrooke.

"I couldn't either, just kept thinking about Ma and what could've caused her to turn dark. She was fighting it when we arrived in Camelot. I just wish I knew what happened."

Regina strode across the kitchen and pulled her son into her arms. Henry instinctively leant into her, hiding his head in her shoulder and breathing in the rich apple fragrance Regina had managed to find in Camelot. For the first time since landing back home, he felt safe and secure in Regina's arms. The pair stayed like this for a while before Henry pulled away. "Can I have cookies for breakfast?" He asked trying to lighten the mood, receiving a look from his mom that he had seen plenty of times before.

"Just this once." Regina sighed, he had been through a lot yesterday and lord knows what he went through in Camelot, maybe some sugar would cheer him up. Henry beamed and reached for one of the double chocolate ones, pleased to find it still warm and gooey. "We'll get Emma back Henry don't worry. It'll be like Operation Mongoose...but we need a new name."

Regina and Henry thought for a moment before Henry smiled and said "How about Operation Feather?"

Regina beamed "Sounds perfect. What's the first step?"

"We need to see if we can get ma to tell us what happened in Camelot, then we can work backwards and find a way to save her." Henry said authoritatively as he reached for another cookie.

Regina playfully smacked his hand away "Save some for your grandparents. Why don't you go and get dressed and then we can get started." She suggested, sneaking a cookie herself when Henry disappeared up the stairs.

Emma wandered around her house. The large empty rooms bringing her nothing but sorrow as she wished her family were here to fill them. She had stowed the dreamcatchers away in her garage (her bug staying on the road) and placed barrier spells on the entrances to her new home. Although she wanted to see her family she didn't want them interfering with her plan, they would only try to stop her. She needed to do this so that she and Regina could be free of the darkness. So that everyone could be free.

Stopping in her tracks as she paced the living room for the hundredth time that morning, Emma listened. Henry was calling to her. Emma smiled, grabbed her coat and vanished.

Emma watched her son and Regina walk away, sorry to see them go but glad they had not pried any more. They had plenty to be dealing with for now, what with the fury that would soon be coming for Robin. Instead of following the pair like she wanted to do, instead of comforting them, Emma let them walk away as she headed back to her house.

Emma watched her family at Granny's from a distance. They had managed to deal with the fury and were celebrating. Emma missed their dinners at Granny's. How cosy it felt and so familiar. It was too painful. Standing there watching. Turning to walk away Emma didn't notice Regina stood at the window watching her.

Regina sighed. She so desperately wanted to help her friend. Making a decision Regina pulled her coat off the stand by the door and followed Emma down the street. "Emma. Emma wait." Regina called out after the blonde.

Emma turned sharply, shocked to see Regina chasing after her.

"Emma please, let me help you." Regina's eyes pleaded for Emma to listen, and to let her in.

"You can't. No one can." Emma turned her back on Regina and continued to walk away.

A fireball flew over Emma's head hitting a nearby lamppost.

Emma spun round, her eyes reflecting the fire that had almost hit her. "Well, well, well. Look who thinks she can take on the Dark One."

"Emma, I'm sorry I don't know what made me do that." Regina felt confused, something inside of her had snapped, something she couldn't control.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Regina." Emma smiled, leaning in close. "There's a part of you that feels closer to me than ever before."

Before Regina could question this further Emma vanished.

"Mom?" Regina turned and found Henry, David and Mary Margaret just exiting the diner. "Mom what's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, I was just offering help to Emma, but… but she didn't want it." Regina didn't think it prudent to tell them about the fireball, if Regina couldn't explain it then there was nothing they could do to help. She just needed to figure things out.

"She'll come around Regina, she won't be dark forever. We can save her." David offered Regina a friendly smile, which she returned half-heartedly.

"Thank you David. I just know what it's like to succumb to the darkness. Before you know it you're casting curses over a decade old feud." Regina chuckled softly looking at Mary Margaret before turning to face Henry, "Come on Henry. Let's go home. I think we both need an early night."

"Hang on Regina, Granny found these in the storeroom. I thought you might want them back." Mary Margaret said handing over the clothes Regina and Henry had worn before all this Camelot/Dark one drama had started.

"Oh yes thank you Mary Margaret. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." Regina said taking the clothes and placing a hand on Mary Margaret's arm.

Regina threw off her blankets. She'd been lying in bed for hours yet sleep continued to escape her. She and Henry had arrived home just after 10, it was now approaching 2 and she had yet to sleep. Deciding to go for a run to see if she could tire herself out Regina pulled on some sweatpants that no one knew she owned and an old tee that was covered in paint before checking on Henry to see him sound asleep.

Regina turned left outside her gate and started to run along Mifflin Street. It was eerily quiet in the wake of the fury, granted it _was_ 2am but still there was an air about the town that was trying to savour the calm before something inevitably changed that. The only sound came from _The Rabbit Hole_ as select members of the town were no doubt trying to drink away their problems. Regina rolled her eyes as she passed the bar, noticing Leroy in the doorway arguing with the bouncer.

For some reason Regina found herself being drawn to the harbour. Turning right at the end of Main Street she kept her pace as she ran past Guyliner's ship and straight into-

"Emma! Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you. I didn't think anyone would be out at this time." Regina said as she backed away from the blonde. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question." Emma's brows furrowed as she looked at the mayors clothes, smiling softly as she took in the whole attire.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought a run would be a good idea, didn't really expect to run into anyone." Regina thought she saw a glimmer of sadness in Emma's eyes but it was gone so fast she dismissed it as a trick of the light, or lack thereof.

"How long have you not been able to sleep?" Emma asked

"At least since returning from Camelot, I don't have my memories so I can't know for sure." Regina replied a scowl on her face as she raised her eyebrows pointedly at Emma.

"You can have your memories back as soon as I fix everything. You'll thank me don't worry." Emma sighed as if they'd had this conversation before. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some preparations to make." Emma continued before smiling softly at Regina and vanishing into the night.

Regina grumbled to herself as she continued along the harbour and back towards her house.

 **I apologise for the slightly (okay a lot) shorter chapter than usual but I'm still trying to work out where I'm going with this story, this is as far as I've got but I do now have a battle plan of sorts so I'll try and crack down with this, but like I said earlier I do have other fics going on and uni work so updates wont be as frequent as you may like I'm afraid :(**

 **Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been ages since I updated and for that I am sorry but I have had so much going on recently! But here is a new chapter for you to digest! Hope you enjoy**

Emma's night time loitering outside Hook's ship hadn't gone unnoticed by the pirate. He had in fact intended to confront Emma but Regina had shown up before he had made it to the deck of his ship. So, when Emma emerged from her house the next morning, Hook was there dawdling outside her gate. "Good morning Killian. What can I do for you today?" Emma sighed as she caught sight of the one-handed wonder.

"We need to talk Swan."

"I'm busy, is it important?"

"Aye. I've been watching you since we came back from Camelot. You're different"

"I'm the Dark One, of course I'm different." Emma rolled her eyes and moved to walk past Killian. "And actually while I've got you here, I thought you might like to know it's over between us." She added as she turned on her heel and headed away from the pirate.

"I understand."

Emma stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly back to face Killian. "I'm sorry, you what?"

"I understand."

"No still lost. You understand what?" Emma's brow was furrowed in confusion "You do realise that I'm breaking up with you? I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Killian nodded. "And you're okay with that?"

"Aye." Killian took a deep breath before continuing, "These past few days, back in Storybrooke, I can see the change. Yes you're the dark one and that's most of what I'm seeing. But I do have eyes Swan, I can see the way you look at Regina."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, "There's also the small matter of my memories being intact. I know what you did to save Regina."

Emma's eyes grew wide. This man was full of surprises today. "I'm sorry, how is it that you remember? I took everyone's memories. That's not possible." Emma crossed her arms defiantly in front of her, staring inquisitively at her ex.

"I don't know love, all I know is Regina was cut by Excalibur and you bound her life to it to save her. I like to think you'd have done the same for me if _I_ had been cut but I wasn't so here we are." Killian shrugged, "You might be my happy ending Swan, but I'm not yours and I'm not sure if I ever was. You've always had a soft spot for Regina. You share a son for god's sake, it was bound to happen eventually." Emma's gaze softened "Goodbye Emma. I hope you get your happy ending." Killian said turning away from Emma.

Emma was so in shock at Killian being so understanding, she didn't notice Mary Margaret approaching from the other side of the street. As the woman entered her line of sight, Emma sighed and turned to walk away.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now Mary Margaret, can we do it later?"

"Emma I just want to talk. I'm your mother. Please...let me help you." Mary Margaret implored, reaching for Emma's arm. At the sudden contact Emma pulled back, anger flashing across her eyes.

"You're my mother? Are you sure about that? Ingrid was more of a mother to me than you ever were and she almost got me run over!" Emma turned back to face Mary Margaret, smirking as the shorter woman visibly flinched at her cruel words. "You threw me in a wardrobe and sent me to Maine! Then first chance you got you had a second child to replace me, because you didn't get to see me grow up. WELL WHOSE FAULT IS THAT MOM?" Emma was screaming now, chest heaving as the darkness within her finally gave her the courage she needed to confront her mother. The anger that had slowly bubbled beneath the surface was rising up and there was nothing there to stop it. "All of my life I longed to meet my parents, then when I finally do they replace me!"

"Emma we didn't replace you. You don't mean this, it's the darkness talking." Mary Margaret simpered, a hurt look scrawled across her face. Emma ignored her, stepping forward with a menace and a glee Mary Margaret had never seen before.

"Do you know how that feels, mom? Do you know the betrayal? The memories of a child who was as disposable as your precious son's diapers? A child who was picked up and thrown out as soon as a younger, prettier child had been found?" Mary Margaret stuttered, unable to find words to match Emma's anger. Emma's face twisted in disgust as Mary Margaret floundered before her. She took another step forward so barely a foot stretched between the two women. Suddenly her face softened. She reached up, ignoring yet another flinch, and caressed her mother's cheek in the palm of her hand. "Of course you don't understand. You were brought up a simpering princess with a mother and a father and even when they died you had Regina." Mary Margaret opened her mouth to object but was stopped by Emma's fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her cheek. "Don't try to tell me all that evil stepmother bullshit. She cared enough to chase you down, to send people out to find you. Nobody cared whether I lived or died. Nobody."

Silent tears began to track down Emma's face as it hardened under Mary Margaret's pity. Snarling, Emma dug her fingernails in once more before releasing Mary Margaret's face and pushing her away. "If you have any sense you will leave me alone. I don't want to see you, I don't want to speak to you and so help me if you send Henry anywhere near me..." Emma faced her mother once more, the threat hanging in the air between them. Her eyes were dry but full of such ferocious anger Mary Margaret took an involuntary step backwards. With a twist of her wrist, Emma disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Mary Margaret alone to contemplate her daughter's warning.

Regina lay in bed willing sleep to come, even when the clock struck 8. Throwing off the covers Regina huffed. Why wasn't she sleeping? This was the third night with no sleep. Far be it from her to be vain, well at least not as vain as that ridiculous film Henry had made her watch, but people would soon start to notice the bags under her eyes. A quick glamour spell hid her dark circles and a further wave of her hand dressed her for the day.

Regina walked down the stairs in one of her old power suits, finding the familiar feel of the silk blouse comforting. She needed the confidence the suit gave her to confront Emma again, thinking 3rd time lucky.

Regina was halfway through her cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. Opening it she found Mary Margaret on her doorstep, her eyes red from crying. Regina didn't even wait for her to speak before she ushered Mary Margaret inside.

"What happened?" Regina asked leading Mary Margaret into the kitchen.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath, "I went to speak to Emma." Regina started to speak but Mary Margaret cut her off, "I went to offer her help. She needs to know she's not alone but I think she's in too deep now. She said some pretty hurtful things that I'm not sure she meant. Emma wouldn't say things like that. She also broke up with Killian, I really didn't see that ending anytime soon."

Regina's head snapped up, "Wait, Emma broke up with Guyliner?"

"Yeah and it all seemed really calm, I didn't expect it from either of them really, if anything Emma looked really confused."

"They'll work it out don't worry, it's just the darkness. What did she say to you? Did you find out anything about what Emma is planning?" Regina asked.

"She said I'm not a real mom to her. That I replaced her first chance I got and that she doesn't want to see me." Mary Margaret broke down into tears and Regina thought for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why would she think something like that? I haven't replaced her!"

Regina paused, thinking over her thought before voicing it, "From her view you _did_ replace her." Mary Margaret looked even more hurt than when Regina had first opened the door. "You hadn't seen your daughter in _twenty eight years_. She had to grow up alone. You made friends with her while she bonded with Henry but once the curse broke you wanted a second chance with her." Regina felt a rage bubbling within her that she hadn't felt in years. "Sure you followed her through a portal so she wouldn't be alone but once she was home, you wanted another child. You wanted another chance to be a mother. You didn't want her, you didn't want an adult. You wanted a baby to coo over."

Regina's rage broke. A wave of calm washed over her and realisation over what she'd said hit her. "I'm sorry Mary Margaret, I haven't been sleeping. It's been a confusing few days. But surely you must see it from her point of view? Twenty eight years without a mother and then a year later there's a new baby around."

"She knows we love her though. Doesn't she?" Mary Margaret asked tentatively.

Regina opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything helpful to say so closed it again. "Will she talk to Henry? I don't think I've had enough sleep to be dealing with a Dark One right now."

"She said I wasn't to send Henry. I don't know what to do Regina. I just don't know anymore."

"Okay well what about David? Will she speak to David?"

There was a moment of silence whilst Mary Margaret pondered the idea before shrugging, "She didn't say she _wouldn't_ speak to him. So perhaps she will."

"Right then. You give David a call and tell him to meet us at my office in an hour, I'll go wake up Henry."

David put the phone down at the station and picked up his coat from the back of the chair, stopping only to look at the singular photo on the noticeboard. It was one of him and Emma taken a few weeks after Elsa had left, they were leaning against the cruiser and they both looked happy. David sighed and headed for the door.

"Hello Dad."

David stopped and spun on his heel. Leaning up against his desk, clad in black with a smile on her face was Emma.

"Emma." David voice was quiet, he was still getting used to the idea of his daughter being consumed by the darkness, the daughter he'd once held in his arms as he duelled with a black knight to get her to safety. The daughter he'd missed growing up.

"I need your help." Emma said, her expression blank, giving nothing away.

David was wary of saying yes, he simply looked worried.

"I need you to help me kill Robin Hood."

 ***hides***

 **Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who're confused as to why Emma's now killing Robin and not Zelena (as previously stated in chapter 2) you may care to notice that I've updated chapter 2. For those of you who're new, welcome. I hope you enjoy this new chapter :) also for the record I do actually really like Robin and it was not fun for me picking this route for my story** **J**

David stood stunned before he finally spoke, "Robin? Why on earth would you want to kill Robin? Why do you want my help Emma? Please tell me what's going on!"

"You won't remember. I just need your help." Emma's voice was emotionless, if a little raised.

"Emma I can't help you if you won't tell me what's going on." David pleaded.

"He hurt Regina and he hurt Zelena. He doesn't deserve to walk this earth anymore. If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will." Emma vanished in a puff of smoke, but not before David could grab her arm.

Rematerializing, Emma shook off her father's hand and glared at him.

"Emma please. What happened in Camelot?" David asked, the change of scenery not fazing him.

Emma thought for a moment before taking a seat on the couch behind her. "Very well, but if I tell you everything, you have to promise not to tell anyone. At least until I've dealt with the thief."

David nodded warily, sitting beside his daughter.

Emma waved her hand and a dreamcatcher appeared between her fingers. "This," Emma said, holding up the dreamcatcher, "contains your memories from Camelot. I'll return them to you after I have explained everything." David nodded." About a week ago, whilst wandering about the castle unable to sleep, I came across Zelena alone in the courtyard, looking at the stars. Before I could ask why she was out alone Robin stumbled into sight. He was drunk. Zelena got up to leave but Robin grabbed her. He forced her down onto a bench and kissed her, Zelena pushed him off and slapped him. She told him she didn't need a man, she didn't want him and that she just wanted to raise their child alone. I don't know if it was just the alcohol but Robin's face got really red. He slapped her and he screamed at her that this whole mess was her fault, that he had a right to do to her what she did to him, and if she wouldn't play along then he would find release somewhere else. He started to stagger off back to his room but I froze him before he got more than a few paces. Zelena turned round to see me, she said she didn't need anyone fighting her battles for her. She said that no one would believe her, or me if I ever told anyone but I told her not to worry, I said I was on her side. I've never really liked Robin anyway, Regina can do so much better. I let Robin stagger on and I followed him. I had to make sure he didn't hurt anyone else. He crashed through the door to his room, waking Regina in the process. I hovered in the shadows but I could see everything. Regina asked where he'd been, and why he was so drunk. He just shrugged and climbed on top of her. Regina gently pushed him off and said not tonight, she rolled over to go back to sleep but he grabbed her. He climbed back on top of her and held her arms above her head. He said she deserved this, he said it was her fault that Marian was dead, it was her fault that Zelena was carrying his child and it was her fault that they were all in Camelot. I didn't let him continue. I knocked them both out and took Regina's memories of the evening. She didn't need to remember that, I would fix it."

Emma finished her story and looked back up at her father. David sat in silence, a mixture of anger and shock covering his face as he tried to comprehend everything Emma had told him.

"Do you believe me?" Emma asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." David sighed shaking his head.

"Would it help if I gave you back your memories?"

David nodded and Emma waved her hand over the dreamcatcher. A wisp of yellow light encased the dreamcatcher before floating up into David's head.

Emma let her father process his regained memories, waiting for him to react.

"You turned Regina into a _dark one_?" David clarified, disbelief in his voice.

"It was the only way to save her. You know that now." Emma stood up defensively, her voice louder. "But I have a plan. I'm going to fix everything." Emma turned to walk away but her father's voice stopped her.

"How can I help?"

Emma swung back around to face him a smile on her lips. She told David about her plan to extract the darkness from her and Regina, to channel it into Robin and to strike him down with Excalibur, thus eliminating the darkness forever.

"I'll try and help you, but there has to be a way that doesn't involve you killing Robin. He's done bad but he's also done good. And it doesn't make sense for you to kill someone after ridding yourself of the darkness." David pleaded with his daughter. "We can lock him up until we figure out a way to help you without killing someone."

Emma sighed, "I knew you wouldn't approve. Always a hero. Always doing the right thing. Even when it means you don't get to raise your daughter."

"Emma not a day goes by where I don't regret putting you in that wardrobe, and I will deny it if you tell your mother but I do think it was too soon to have another child." Emma's eyes widened at this revelation. "We had only just found you, only just started getting to know you. It was unfair to you to have Neal, no wonder you felt alone." David checked his watch and was shocked to find out how much time had passed. "I need to go, I said I'd meet your mother and Regina at her office at 10."

"If you tell them, I will be forced to take drastic actions." Emma warned as David walked to the door.

David was silent for a moment before he nodded and walked out the door.

Once he was out of sight Emma knew she had to act quickly, Regina would find her before the afternoon had begun.

Emma's first port of call was the Hospital to see Zelena. Poofing into her cell Emma was surprised to find Zelena sleeping. A smile on her face Emma transported the two of them to one of the rooms in her house, Emma thought after what Regina would soon find out she'd want Zelena out of that cell and somewhere comfier. Zelena stirred, her body responding to the change of mattress. "What the-" Zelena started to question her new surroundings, sitting up on the bed her eyes fell on Emma. "And how may I help the dark one today? Let me guess, you're here to make a deal."

"Actually Zelena, I'm here to help you. You don't remember what happened in Camelot, but soon you will. For now get some rest. I imagine you won't be getting too much later, there'll be some heated arguments occurring." Emma smiled softly before disappearing, leaving a confused Zelena to shrug and roll back over to continue her nap.

David approached Regina's office and wasn't surprised to find Regina, Mary Margaret and Henry already inside. He was, however, surprised to find Robin there too. "Robin… what are you doing here?" David asked, wary of approaching him after what Emma had told him.

"He's here to offer help finding Emma, he's a good tracker." Mary Margaret said after kissing David on the cheek.

"I don't really think we'll need any help finding her." Everyone turned to look at David, confused looks spread across their faces. "I know what Emma's planning. It involves you." David added turning to face Robin.

"Me? Why on earth would her plan involve me?" Robin asked, if possible looking even more confused than he did before.

"It's a long story and we don't have time to tell it now." David said "We need to get you somewhere safe."

"Wait, where exactly are we going to take him where the _Dark One_ won't be able to find him?" Regina's voice was unimpressed as she gave David a look that matched.

"Yes where exactly Dad?" Everyone spun around to face the door where Emma stood, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

"Come closer Miss Swan and I can promise, you will live to regret it." Regina said, moving to stand defensively in front of Robin.

Emma chuckled softly "I can almost forgive the 'Miss Swan' with that joke. Honestly Regina, 'live to regret it'? I'm immortal, I'll live a while. Now do you mind if I borrow your little pinecone?" Emma sassed as she stepped further into the office.

Emma could only take one more step before her body refused to move anymore. Regina had cast a containment spell on her.

"That should hold her, at least until we can figure out how to stop her properly." Regina said, slowly walking up to Emma to inspect her handiwork.

"Regina you don't know this, but I'm doing this to help you. I really am. So how about you let me go and let me fix what I've done. Let me fix what _he's_ done." This last part Emma directed at Robin who had moved to stand next to Regina, a defensive look on his face. "Oh don't look so innocent, if you had your memories back you'd know what you did."

Regina softened as she watched Emma's anger twist her features into a glare. "Emma please. There's nothing you can't come back from, if you just tell us." Regina sighed, her eyes filled with hope. "Please. We just want to help you."

"Great. Then you'll let me go and I can go back to destroying your shabby excuse for a boyfriend. Seriously Regina he still smells like forest. It's embarrassing." Emma smirked.

Regina felt the rage rise up again in the pit of her stomach, she clenched her fists trying to quell the fire and cracked her shoulders taking deep breaths.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret's voice was barely more than a whisper but Emma still turned her head, slowly, her face cold. "Emma please, what are you doing? Robin is a hero."

"He's really not." Everyone turned to face the door again, this time framing Zelena.

"How on earth did you get free?" Regina scoffed.

"Believe it or not, Emma let me go. Actually she let me stay at her place while she deals with the walking forest." Zelena explained, nodding towards Robin. "He really isn't a good guy Regina. I found these at Emma's place." Zelena produced 5 dreamcatchers from thin air and looked toward Emma. "They hold everyone's memories, I've got mine back and I think it's time everyone got theirs back too."

Emma's eyes went wide. She didn't want everyone's memories returned until she'd fixed everything. Emma fought desperately against her invisible constraints but it was useless. Regina's magic was too strong.

The next thing she knew everyone had dreamcatchers in their hands, memories floating up into their heads. Everyone except for David. Zelena looked confused. "Why is Sir Castic not getting his memories back?"

"Emma gave mine back this morning, she wanted my help." David replied as he waited for everyone to process their memories.

There was a silence that swept through the room as everyone turned to face Regina.

 **Please review :)**


End file.
